Mi milagro
by angelceleste8
Summary: Ron Weasley tenía encomendada una nueva misión, infiltrase en la casa del mafioso Cormac McLaggen. Aquello no sería fácil y menos cuando regresa a su vida Hermione, la misteriosa mujer que lo ha obsesionado por meses. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su conexión con McLaggen? y ¿Por qué no es capaz de resistirse a ella, aun cuando podría significar el éxito o fracaso de su misión?


Ron Weasley tenía encomendada una nueva misión, infiltrase en la casa de Cormac McLaggen, uno de los mafiosos más terribles de Inglaterra, y una vez ganada su confianza, derrumbar desde adentro la corporación que aquel sanguinario hombre había construido. Aquello no sería tarea fácil y menos cuando, sin previo aviso, regresa a su vida Hermione, la misteriosa mujer que lo ha obsesionado desde su encuentro en Venecia. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su conexión con McLaggen? y ¿Por qué no es capaz de resistirse a su mirada triste aun cuando ella podría significar el éxito o fracaso de su misión?

Capítulo 1: Su mirada

Venecia. Había algo en esa ciudad que le fascinaba. Debido a su trabajo, Ron había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a diferentes ciudades del mundo: Paris, Berlín, Praga, pero entre todas ellas no había ninguna que le fascinara tanto como Venecia. No sabía porque. Tal vez serían sus canales que recorrían la ciudad tratando de contar sus secretos a quien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, o tal vez era el sol de verano que parecía iluminarlo todo y volver todo más claro. La verdad es que no lo sabía, no tenía idea de porque Venecia lograba cautívalo de aquella manera, lo único que sabía era que finalmente, después de 6 largos meses sería capaz de disfrutar unos días en la ciudad sin tener que pensar en nada más que pasarlo bien.

Su misión había sido un éxito. No es que lo dudara, pero para ser sinceros, llegó un momento en que las cosas se complicaron tanto que no tenía idea de cómo iba a solucionarlas. Después de todo, infiltrarse en los bajos mundos del tráfico de armas no era trabajo fácil, y menos aun cuando tu objetivo es detener aquel delito. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien. Tras meses trabajando en colaboración con el gobierno Italiano, su agencia había logrado detener a una de las más grandes mafias que se encargaba del tráfico de armas entre Italia e Inglaterra y todo había sido gracias a él. No estaba siendo presuntuoso, en realidad aquellas habían sido las exactas palabras de su jefe: "esto lo hemos logrado gracias a ti" le dijo Kingsley aquella mañana después de llamarle para felicitarlo por el éxito de la misión. También le había dicho lo orgulloso que se padre habría estado de él y finalmente había terminado su conversación dándole unas semanas de vacaciones en aquella bella ciudad. "Disfrútalas, las tienes bien merecidas" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar el teléfono.

Así que ahí estaba, en aquel tranquilo café de Venecia, "disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones". El sol brillaba fuerte afuera de la pequeña cafetería en la que se encontraba. Frente a él se hallaba una taza de café a medio tomar y el periódico del día. Lo había comprado aquella mañana pero no lo había leído aun. Prefería mirar por los grandes ventanales de aquella cafetería Veneciana. Observar a las personas que transitaban las calles de la ciudad era un placer personal. Le gustaba verlos caminar con prisa de un lugar a otro. Intentaba adivinar que pasaba por sus mentes, cuáles serían sus preocupaciones, o a donde se dirigían.

En su trabajo era necesario ser un excelente observador. Captar todo cuanto te rodea. De esta sencilla regla depende tu vida. Una distracción, una omisión, podría representar el final de tu vida. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba de vacaciones, no en una misión, así que se olvidó de aquella preciada regla por solo unos segundos.

Observaba con detalle a una pequeña niña de unos diez u once años de edad que brincaba por toda la calle, por lo que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta principal de la cafetería se abrió. Tampoco notó el momento exacto en que la persona que acababa de entrar tomo asiento en la mesa justo frente a la suya, ni cuando ordeno un cappuccino. Tal vez por eso el impacto fue mayor. Tal vez por eso su impresión fue tan fuerte. Tal vez si la hubiera visto entrar, si la hubiera visto sentarse, o si la hubiera visto ordenar su café habría estado preparado para el golpe que recibiría al fijar su mirada en ella. Pero no fue así, no la vio sino hasta varios segundos después cuando desvió la mirada de la niña en la calle para fijar su atención en la mesa delante de él.

Ahí estaba. Leyendo. Su cabello castaño le caía delicadamente debajo de los hombros. Un flequillo rebelde enmarcaba sus facciones. Llevaba un vestido blanco de una tela ligera, completamente adecuado para aquel caluroso día de verano. La mirada la tenía fija en el libro frente a ella. Estaba absorta en la lectura, tan concentrada en las palabras e indiferente al mundo exterior. Su pose mostraba una elegancia natural. Sus facciones delicadas la hacían parecer una criatura frágil, pero sus movimientos era los de una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma. Su belleza era extraordinaria. Una ninfa. Y lo cautivo por completo. Una mirada, un golpe, un impacto, un destello; solo eso fue suficiente para que Ron quedara completamente prendado de ella.

Por un instante se olvidó de todo. De su trabajo, de la agencia, de Venecia, incluso se olvidó de respirar. En aquel instante solo existía ella. ¿Quién era? ¿De donde era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Quería saberlo todo de aquella misteriosa mujer. Su pasado, su presente e incluso quería ser parte de su futuro.

Era extraño sentirse de aquella manera. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones a la perfección, después de toda aquella preciada cualidad era la que lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo. Podía pensar con la cabeza fría incluso en la más difícil de las situaciones. Era capaz de controlar cada sentimiento, cada emoción cada instante de su vida. Jamás se había sentido así y menos por una mujer ya ni mencionar una completa desconocida.

Solo podía mirarla. Mirarla a ella y a nadie más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándola cuando la joven levanto la vista del libro. Era como si hubiera logrado sentir su mirada sobre ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante. Fue ahí cuando perdió toda compostura. Si la imagen de la joven leyendo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para robarle el pensamiento, el encuentro con sus ojos fue tan potente como para robarle el corazón.

Tenía ojos verdes. Un maravilloso color verde. Pero no fue eso lo que lo hipnotizo, si no la profunda tristeza que en ellos había. Era como si intentaran decirle algo. Como si le estuviera suplicando…algo. No tenía idea de que. Solo sabía que aunque su actitud parecía, dura, retadora e incluso iracunda, su mirada transmitía una tristeza que intentaba ocultar tras esa capa de indiferencia.

Fue esa yuxtaposición de sentimientos lo que le dio el valor necesario para levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia ella. Mientras avanzaba la poca distancia que los separaba ella coloco el libro sobre la mesa y levanto la cabeza en forma desafiante, como retándolo a dar un paso más.

-Buenos días- dijo Ron en un perfecto italiano

Ella no contesto, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Está esta silla ocupada?-pregunto Ronald de forma risueña-¿Cree que pueda sentarme? ¿Acompañarla mientras toma su café?

-No tomo café con desconocido- repuso secamente la joven.

-Bueno eso podemos arreglarlo. Si me permitiera sentarme podríamos charlar un poco, llegar a conocernos e incluso tal vez para el mediodía ya me considera usted su amigo.

-Lo dudo. – contesto la joven con frialdad.

-¿Espera usted a alguien?-preguntó de pronto Ron

¿Por qué no se la había ocurrido aquella posibilidad antes? Tenía sentido. Una joven tan hermosa seguramente no estaba sola, debía tener alguien a su lado; un novio, un esposo incluso. Que idiota había sido. Miro rápidamente sus manos. No, cuando menos no era un esposo. No llevaba anillo. La joven desvió su mirada a la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, como esperando ver a alguien a través de ella.

-No espero a nadie- dijo finalmente la joven. –Pero tampoco quiero que te sientes.

Wow, aquello había sido directo. Muy directo. En realidad Ron no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por una mujer. En sus treinta años de vida ninguna mujer lo había rechazado hasta el momento. Probablemente se debía a su buen físico. Su cabello rojizo y ojos de un café intenso parecían esconder un secreto que las mujeres deseaban descubrir. O tal vez se debía a su encantadora y desinhibida personalidad que venía acompañada de una dulce y traviesa sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de promesas. La verdad es que él no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que ninguna mujer había sido capaz de resistirse a sus encantos…hasta ahora.

¿Qué se hacía en estas circunstancias? ¿Debía insistir, intentar convencerla o simplemente disculparse y marcharse? Tal vez ella solo estaba haciéndose la difícil, la interesante para así saber que tanto interés tenía en ella.

Aún no había terminado de decidir qué hacer cuando se oyó el primer disparo. El cristal de la cafetería se rompió haciéndose añicos. Las personas en la cafetería enloquecieron Algunos empezaron a correr otros se tiraron al piso y entre los gritos asustados se escuchó el segundo disparo.

Ron se echó al piso arrastrando consigo a la misteriosa mujer. Al contrario del resto de las personas en el lugar, ella parecía tranquila. Como si el ruido de armas fuera algo común, cotidiano. Se escuchó un tercer disparo. Aquel había llegado muy cerca de donde Ron y la joven se encontraban. Debía sacarla de ahí antes de que resultara herida. Sacó el arma que tenía escondida entre la ropa. Nunca salía desarmado.

Aquella era una pistola pequeña en comparación con las que la agencia le proporcionaba para sus misiones. Era de su colección personal. Pequeña, elegante pero potente. No esperaba tener que usarla, pero prefería estar prevenido. Lo único que se lamentaba era tener que sacar el arma en presencia de aquella mujer. Ahora definitivamente no saldría con él. Después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un hombre que va armado en las calles?

También estaba el problema de cómo iba a explicar su posesión de aquella arma. No podía decirle la verdad sobre su trabajo en la agencia. Finalmente, aquel trabajo dependía de su discreción y de su capacidad de mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad, tanto por su bien como el de su familia. Eso sin contar que era la primera clausula en el contrato que había firmado con la agencia

Bueno ya pensaría en ello después. Ahora lo importante era sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

La joven volteo a verlo y miro el arma en sus manos. No parecía asustada pero si recelosa, como si no estuviera segura si debía confiar en él o no.

-Necesito que confíes en mi- dijo Ron de inmediato al notar la duda en sus ojos.- No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero sacarte de aquí. A salvo.- añadió estas últimas palabras por si aún quedaba alguna duda de sus intenciones. – No quiero hacerte daño.

La joven lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente al arma.

-¿Qué hay de las demás personas en este lugar?- pregunto ella al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un nuevo disparo que atravesó la silla justo a la derecha de la joven. Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que saliera lastimada.- ¿A ellas no piensas "salvarlas"?- pregunto con un cierto grado de ironía, como se estuviera mofando de él y de su intento por ayudarla.

Un nuevo disparo llego muy cerca de donde ambos se encontraban arrodillados. No quedaba duda que ellos eran el objetivo.

-Presiento duquesa – le contesto Ron imitando su tono sarcástico- que en cuanto tú y yo salgamos de aquí estas personas dejaran de correr peligro.

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencer a la chica. Su mirada ya no era burlona, si no seria, como si entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

-Está bien.- contesto la joven rápidamente- te sigo.

Sería imposible salir por la entrada principal, así que Ron y la joven debían encontrar otra puerta que les permitiera salir del establecimiento con vida.

…..

Notas de autor: Bueno soy nueva en esto, pero espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo. Es solo una prueba para ver si se trata de una trama que pueda llegar a gustar y así seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
